


when supernovas colide

by jocelynfray



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocelynfray/pseuds/jocelynfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he looks at her like she's the goddamn sun. he'd do anything to protect her//2x09 fix it fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	when supernovas colide

Indra walked into the dining-hall-turned-cell flanked by two guards, commanding the presence of all the prisoners there. Raven vaguely heard Lincoln inquire after Gustus but couldn't pay attention, she was so scared. Only when Indra said something in Triglasdeng and the guards made their way towards her was she able to focus. She backed away from them, terrified. She didn't want to die.

"Wait wait, what are you doing?" Lincoln asked, panic in his voice as the guards moved towards her.

"She didn't poison anyone!" Bellamy yelled, stepping in the way of one of the guards and stopping him with his body, pushing him back away from her, protecting her. Of course he would protect her.

"I argued for all of you to die. But the commander is merciful. She wants only one." Indra stated with a cold indifference, looking every bit the general she was.

"She's innocent." Lincoln argued, fire in his eyes, ready to defend his friend.

"I DON'T CARE. They move, they bleed." Indra warned, making it clear that if anyone tried to stop the guards they would be killed.

The guard shoved Bellamy out of the way and grabbed Raven, but Octavia clung to Raven's arm, begging "Hey, hey, stop! Let her go!" but she was too weak to do anything to stop it.  
Then Bellamy punched the guard that was holding onto Raven, and pushed her behind him. This spurred the others into action, quickly forming a circle around Raven. Bellamy was directly in front of her in the circle, staring down Indra unafraid. "You aren't taking her." The guards drew their weapons, ready to attack at Indra's word.

Abby spoke up from where she stood on Bellamy's right, surprising Raven as she'd been fairly quiet aside from her argument with Clarke. "Just give us time to figure out who actually poisoned your commander. Raven is innocent, and if you kill an innocent person it will do you no good as the real culprit will still be alive."

Indra did not look pleased with the turn of events, but Abby had a point. "I will discuss this with the commander." she said, her voice betraying nothing. Upon her command, the guards sheathed their weapons and followed her out of the prison.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at being left alone, and broke the circle, spreading out through the room to discuss who really poisoned the alcohol. All but Bellamy, that is. He turned to Raven, concern in his eyes as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. “You alright?”

“Yeah, thanks to you.” she replied, adding “Careful Blake, you keep this up and I’ll start to think you actually give a damn.” 

He smirked back at her, and they stared at each other for a few moments before Abby’s voice interrupted them.

“The glasses. That vodka didn't leave our hands until we gave it to Lexa but the glasses were theirs.” 

“But who tried to poison her?” asked Octavia, and silence fell over them all as they thought on it.

“Gustus.” Bellamy said, breaking the silence.

“Why him? He’s Lexa’s most loyal guard.” Marcus asked, confused.

“He’s afraid this alliance will end in Lexa’s death. He knew he’d be the one to taste her drink, and the suspicion would fall on us, breaking the alliance.” Bellamy paused before adding “He’d do anything to protect her.” and his gaze fell on Raven as he said this, making her blush slightly.

Abby nodded, making her way to the gate and informing the guard keeping watch that she wanted to speak to the commander. He left and was back in a few minutes, letting her out and leading her to Lexa’s tent.

“Abby of the Sky People, I was told you know who really poisoned me?”

“Yes. It was Gustus.” Abby said, keeping her eyes cast down.

“Liar!” Indra exclaimed from her post at Lexa’s right.

“And why would he do that? He is loyal.” Lexa asked, doubtful that her most trusted adviser would betray her.

“He thinks this alliance will end in your death and wanted to end it.” She answered her next question before Lexa asked it. “He poisoned your goblet, knowing he’d be the one to test it.”

“Prove it.” Lexa demanded, ordering one of her guards to get the vodka and hand the jug to Abby.

Abby took a deep breath, opened the lid and took a swig, wincing as it slid down her throat. Lexa watched with baited breath, and when she didn’t drop dead, ordered her guards to let the rest of the prisoners go.

Raven was in the tent with Bellamy going over the route when Abby knocked hesitantly on the tent frame, causing them both to turn around and face her.

“Abby, hi. Everything ok?” she asked upon seeing Abby’s tear streaked face.

“No, but I’ll live. I just…wanted to give you this.” she said, handing out a jar.

Raven took it, confused.

“It’s Finn’s ashes, or what I could gather of them…I got them for Clarke so she could have closure but she didn’t want them and I thought if anyone else needed closure it was you.” she explained, smiling slightly at her.

Raven stared at the jar in her hands for a moment, before turning her gaze to the woman who had gathered them. She put the jar on the table and pulled Abby into a tight hug, saying “Thank you, Abby. For everything.”

Abby hugged her back, trying to gather a bit of strength from the embrace. She pulled back after a few minutes, locking eyes with Raven and grasping her hand, saying “Anytime.” It reminded Raven of another hug they had shared, although that felt like lifetimes ago compared to now.

“I’ll just leave you to it then.” she said, smiling at Raven again before exiting.  
Raven took a deep breath and picked up the jar, turning back to Bellamy who had been standing in the corner to give them privacy. “Will you come with me?” she asked, meeting his eyes.

“Of course.” He followed her out of the tent and into the woods. They walked until they were could no longer see the camp before she stopped and opened the jar. Bellamy stood next to her as she opened the jar and took a handful, spreading it onto the ground. Then she held the jar out to Bellamy and he did the same. They were silent as they spread his ashes, until the final handful when Raven said “Goodbye Finn.” and let the last bit of her family sift through her fingers. She dropped the jar and turned to Bellamy, wrapping her arms around him. He returned the hug, holding her close. After a few minutes, Raven broke the embrace, looking up at him. “Be careful out there, Bell.”

He nodded, eyes locked with hers. “I will.”

“Good.” she replied, and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down for a kiss. He responded eagerly, running his hands down her back. She broke the kiss, backing him into a tree and running her fingers through his hair before kissing him again. He moaned into her mouth, breaking the kiss and switching their positions so she was against the tree and he was in front of her. She looked up at him, the fire in her eyes reflected in his, lust and something unnamed stirring in the air. He knelt on the ground in front of her, and Raven understood what he wanted. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down along with her underwear, stopping where her brace began. He buried his face in her thighs, not even bothering to tease her as his tongue slipped inside of her, moving in circles. She moaned his name, gripping his hair and pushing his head deeper into her, not bothering to keep quiet as he swirled his tongue inside her, moving his thumb up to stimulate her clit. She came within minutes, his tongue still moving inside her till she had to pull him away by his hair. He stood up as she pulled her underwear and pants up, fastening them. “Well now you definitely have to come back.”

“If that’s what I get for coming back, you can count on it.” he said, smiling at her. She pulled him down for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips before pulling back and walking over to the dropped jar, picking it up. “We should head back.” she said, grabbing his hand as she passed him. They walked back in silence (and Bellamy hadn’t cleaned off his face, he got some looks when they got back to the village).


End file.
